A need exists for a more efficient and less costly machine to close or seam the side flanges of cap strips on standing T-rib metal roofs. Ideally, a machine for this purpose should be self-propelling, reasonably rapid in operation and easy to place into operating engagement with the roof T-rib and removed therefrom. The machine should also be very sturdy and durable and without a multitude of adjustments to interfere with the consistent performance of the machine. These and other attributes are thought to be present in this invention.
More particularly, the present invention incorporates a unique and simplified arrangement of closing dies for the cap strip side flanges which progressively fold the flanges about the crown plates of the standing T roof rib. The dies are uniquely shaped to engage the closed cap strip flanges during their oscillatory movement and provide a type of friction drive for the machine along the T-rib without other driving assistance. The arrangement is very simple and very effective. The machine also embodies a quick release lever arrangement whereby the two flange closing dies may be spread apart laterally at any time to release the machine from the standing T-rib or to reset it for further flange closing activity.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.